coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Hoyle
Charlotte Hoyle is a teacher and former colleague of John Stape. Charlotte was the Head of Religious Education at her school. When Colin Fishwick threw a party to celebrate leaving the profession in April 2010, John attended despite no longer being a teacher, and enjoyed reminiscing with Charlotte about a school trip to Nottingham. Colin’s move to Canada gave John the idea of stealing his identity to get back into the teaching profession. Two month’s later he attended an examination marking conference and was horrified to find Charlotte was also there. John had previously checked the attendance list to ensure that none of his old colleagues were present but he only checked by school name, not knowing that Charlotte had left Weatherfield Comprehensive. He initially pretended to be working for the examination board but when Charlotte noticed Colin’s name on the same attendance list and was stopped by John from “correcting” the matter with the organisers, he was forced to confess the deception. The somewhat vampish Charlotte confessed that she now found John exciting whereas she previously thought he was boring and insisted that he take her for a drink. John was startled when Charlotte turned up on the Street with the claim that Colin was returning home but when he questioned her further, it turned out that she’d only received text messages stating that he wasn’t totally happy in Canada. However Charlotte made great play of knowing John’s secret, both to him and Fiz when she found the two together in the Rovers, having been told by Rosie Webster that the old teacher had a reputation for being a “slapper”. Fiz demanded that John gave up his deception and resign from the school. However she later began sending John letters, claiming to be from someone who knew about them hiding Colin's body under the factory. When John confronted her, she claimed she had nothing to do with it and gave him a letter, aparently sent to her (although she created it to fool him). But John later discovered in her drawers cut up newspaper used to create the letters and confronted her. Charlotte then told John to live a double life with her under the name of Colin, which he accepted as he didnt want any of the truth revealed to Fiz. When he joined her for dinner, she invited her parents round claiming that her and John where both engaged and that they would spend Christmas Dinner with each other. :Charlotte was not given a surname on her first two appearances. List of appearances *'Total appearances' - 21 *Episode 7313 (9th April 2010) *Episode 7314 (11th April 2010) *Episode 7364 (16th June 2010) *Episode 7365 (17th June 2010) *Episode 7366 (20th June 2010) *Episode 7377 (12th July 2010) *Episode 7380 (16th July 2010) *Episode 7381 (16th July 2010) *Episode 7382 (18th July 2010) *Episode 7384 (19th July 2010) *Episode 7385 (22nd July 2010) *Episode 7389 (26th July 2010) *Episode 7390 (29th July 2010) *Episode 7391 (30th July 2010) *Episode 7392 (30th July 2010) *Episode 7393 (2nd August 2010) *Episode 7394 (2nd August 2010) *Episode 7395 (5th August 2010) *Episode 7396 (6th August 2010) *Episode 7397 (6th August 2010) *Episode 7398 (9th August 2010) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2010 minor characters Category:Teachers